The present invention relates to a reel which is used to store and transport electronic parts which are provided on an embossed carrier tape or the like. The reel is further used to supply the parts to an automated assembly machine.
Embossed carrier tapes are carrier tapes in which recesses are formed at a specified spacing along the direction of length of a synthetic resin tape. Electronic parts such as connectors, etc., are inserted into these recesses and the upper surface of the carrier tape is then covered with a covering tape and heat-sealed so that the electronic parts are sealed inside the recesses. An embossed carrier tape reel is used to take up the embossed carrier tape with the electronic parts sealed inside such that the parts are supplied to an automatic assembly machine or other similar device.
As is shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, the embossed carrier tape reel 270 is installed at the end of a sealing device 200. In this sealing device 200, electronic parts, etc., are inserted into the recesses of the resin tape in a product insertion stage 210. The tape is covered with a covering tape 30 by a tape supplying means 230. The covering tape 30 is pulled out and supplied from a reel 231 and the covering tape 30 and resin tape are clamped and bonded by a heater 251 and a receiving pad 252 which are disposed above and below the conveying path, such that the covering tape 30 is bonded to the resin tape by a tape bonding means 250, so that an embossed carrier tape 40 with electronic parts sealed inside is manufactured. The embossed carrier tape 40 manufactured is taken up by the embossed carrier tape reel 270, and is thus arranged in a configuration that is suitable for storage or conveying.
Traditionally, the reel is of the type shown in FIG. 20. This reel 91 consists of a pair of flanges 93 made of cardboard plates, which are connected by a shaft part 92 made of foam styrol. As a result, this reel 91 can be manufactured at low cost. Accordingly, reels that have once been used in an automated assembly machine may be discarded, so that the trouble of recovery is eliminated. This type of reel 91 is ordinarily manufactured at a place other than the plant where the electronic parts are sealed.
However, since the reel 91 is bulky, the cost of shipping such reels 91 from the place where the reels 91 are manufactured to the place where they are used is high. Furthermore, since the shaft part 92 made of foam styrol cannot be incinerated, time must be taken to separate the shaft part 92 from the flanges 93 when the reels 91 are discarded.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a reel for an embossed carrier tape which is not bulky during shipping, and which does not require any separation of the components when discarded.
The present invention provides a reel for an embossed carrier tape which has a pair of flanges that have through-holes for co-operating with a rotating shaft. A shaft part is also provided on the reel and connects the central portions of the flanges at a specified spacing. The flanges and shaft part are made of cardboard plates with the shaft part having a foldable structure.
The space formed between the flanges can be eliminated by folding the shaft part, so that the reels can be stacked and shipped in large quantities, thus reducing the cost of shipping. Furthermore, since both the shaft part and flanges consist of cardboard plates, there is no need for separation of the components when the reels are discarded.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the shaft part consists of a plurality of flaps which are formed in at least one of the pair of flanges. The shaft part is formed by pulling the flaps into an upright position and inserting the tip end portions of these flaps into slits formed in the other flange.
In this configuration, the shaft part is formed by pulling flaps formed in at least one flange into upright positions and inserting the tip ends of these flaps into slits formed in the other flange. Accordingly, there is no need to install a shaft part that is separate from the flanges, and the number of parts required can therefore be reduced. Additionally, a bonding agent, etc., is not required, the flaps can merely be fastened to each other merely by inserting the tip end portions of the flaps formed in at least one flange.
In another embodiment, the shaft part has joining parts that are bonded to the central portions of each of the pair of flanges, and a plurality of plate-form members that connect these joining parts to each other. The plate-form members are formed parallel to each other and are arranged so that they can be pulled into an upright position with respect to the aforementioned joining parts.
In this configuration, the shaft part can be folded, and the flanges can be stacked together in a state in which the shaft part is joined to the flanges beforehand. Accordingly, the reels can be shipped in a compact configuration and the shaft parts can be raised and assembled in a one-touch operation at the time of use. Furthermore, reels with different. The flanges in each of these reels is uniform, thereby requiring the manufacture of a single flange configuration.
In yet another embodiment, the shaft part has a band-form member that can be connected into a tubular shape. A plurality of projecting parts which can be inserted into slits formed in the pair of flanges are disposed on both sides of the band-form member with respect to the direction of width of the band-form member.
In this configuration, reels with different flange spacings can be formed merely by changing the shaft part to a shaft part in which the width of the band-form member is different. Furthermore, if a bonding agent, etc., is not used, the flanges and shaft part can be fastened and secured together merely by inserting the projecting parts into the slits formed in the flanges.